


Of Silver and Gold

by The_Faeries_Requiem



Series: The Annus Collection [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shifter AU, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faeries_Requiem/pseuds/The_Faeries_Requiem
Summary: Kian Finch knew he was different from a young age. With hair so blond it was almost silver and eyes the colour of ice, to say he stood out from the crowd would be an understatement.He was also the only Shifter in the small town of Old Dover.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Annus Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141937





	Of Silver and Gold

Kian Finch knew he was different from a young age. With hair so blond it was almost silver and eyes the colour of ice, to say he stood out from the crowd would be an understatement.

He was also the only Shifter in the small town of Old Dover. Shifter numbers were getting fewer with each new generation. The gene was slowly being bred out from each bloodline until it was no more.

Kian’s grandmother was the only other Shifter in his family and managed to teach him everything she knew before being executed. As well as selectively breeding in order to lose the gene, people or more so the Queen, would execute known Shifters.

Not even Kian’s parents knew the gene passed down to him until his first transformation. It had been an accident. He swore he hadn’t meant to turn into a dove. Yet, for his safety, his parents sent him over-seas.

The only place that hadn’t began any process of controlling Shifters was Thailand. Here, the blond realised there was one thing his grandmother didn’t disclose. Soulmates.

Shifters, like himself, could feel a tug or pull towards the person that the universe deemed suitable for them to spend the rest of their lives with. It was in Thailand, his new home, where Kian found his.

Free to shift when he pleased, Kian had turned into a dove. He told himself it was just to make sure that he still could. That he hadn’t somehow lost his ability. Once in dove form, the man flapped his wings experimentally.

I wonder, he thought curiously, if these things really work. So, after a while of debating and flapping, he took to the skies. Only his flight path took him into that of a Phoenix.

Golden eyes burned bright under the sunlight as the larger bird turned sharply to avoid him. Cursing, he landed and shifted back. Thankfully the transition of shifting didn’t leave him bare or interactions could have gotten even more awkward.

The exotic bird had crash landed a mere foot away and though Kian was never an athlete, he found himself sprinting at an uncharted speed towards the downed bird.

Upon reaching the feathered beast, the blond man gently lifted it into his arms and pressed it against his chest softly. His intention was to carry it somewhere safer to assess the situation and provide any medical care the Phoenix needed.

What the blond didn’t expect was for the Phoenix to shift whilst in his arms. Alarmed, it took all his resolve to drop the bird - now boy - on the ground and run away.

“My hero,” the honey voice of the new male called with a teasing lilt. Kian took a moment to assess him.

He was shorter than Kian, though that wasn’t exactly an impossible feat with Kian being six foot five and all. His skin was tanned and glowed as if the sun herself had kissed him. Golden eyes peeked out from behind a curtain of soft black strands.

“You can put me down now, Little Dove.” The voice called again and Kian did so whilst flushing at the pet-name. His icy eyes didn’t know where to focus and he began to stare off into the distance.

A honey-coloured hand waved in front of his eyes, bringing him out of the trance and dragging his attention back to the shorter man.

“That’s it, Little Dove, eyes on me,” the other spoke with a smirk as Kian’s blush deepened. “So, who do we have here?”

“Ki… Kian. Kian Finch” Kian mentally kicked himself for stuttering but the man in front of him was attractive and smirking, damn that should be illegal.

“Well Kian, my name’s Chittaphon but everyone calls me Ten. Pleased to meet you… soulmate.”

Soulmate?

Oh. Oh, that was new. Kian tilted his head, not quite sure if he understood the Thai male correctly or if something had got lost in translation.

Ten reached up and softly caressed the short silver strands of Kian’s hair, cooing when Kian lent into the touch. Soulmates, Kian thought, that’s why this feels so… right.

Kian’s eyes fluttered closed under Ten’s actions and the shorter took that as an opportunity. He rocked up on to his tiptoes and kissed the blond. Although it was just the feathery brush of lips against his, Kian knew this was the first of many. They could look forward to so many other kisses and firsts but in that moment, neither of them could’ve been happier.


End file.
